


You May Have Caught a Cold But I Sure Caught Your Heart

by witchy_agender



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ayyeee, M/M, Oneshot, Wow I actually wrote this, cipher twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_agender/pseuds/witchy_agender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:Cipher twins hc bill has no clue how to confess his feelings for dipper and when dipper sneezes bill cannot stop laughing and accidentally says “this is why I love you” o o p s.</p><p>So this is based off of a prompt that ve1art recieved and I couldn't resist so here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You May Have Caught a Cold But I Sure Caught Your Heart

Honestly when Bill looks back on this one day he’ll probably laugh and find it to be hilarious, maybe even glad it happened, but right now the only feeling he has is this searing mixture of self-hatred and embarrassment along with the both external and internal screaming he was currently doing.

You see, Bill had liked Dipper for a while now, but he never really anticipated on telling him just yet. He liked being friends with him, and at the moment didn’t want to change that.

So the last thing he expected was for it to slip out after Dipper fucking sneezed.

——————————-

~Earlier that day

Bill and Will had just gotten over to Dipper’s house, he was excited to see him considering the fact that he’d been out since Thursday. Something about catching a cold, but Mabel had assured him and Will that he was better now.

He couldn’t wait to see his Pinetree, he had so much to tell him. Also apparently he missed this week’s episode of ‘Catching Bigfoot’ and they were so gonna watch it.

Bill quickly raced up the stairs of the shack, choosing to ignore Will’s chastisement of ‘slowing down’ and ‘being more quiet’. Once Bill finally reached Dipper’s room he was quick to bust through the door and tackle Dipper into a hug. The still slightly sick boy under him groaning in slight annoyance.

“Bill I get it you missed me but I’m still kinda sick you know.” Dipper complained, though he had to admit he did rather enjoy the hug, he’d just hate to get Bill sick in the process.

“Aww I’m not gonna get sick Pinetree,” he replied, “I have the immune system of a horse!” he shouted

Dipper gave him a flat look before replying, “That’s not much of a good immune system to begin with.”

“Yeah yeah whatever just come on so we can watch the new episode of ‘Catching Bigfoot’, I heard this one was a kicker.”

“Okay hold up let me just go grab the laptop from Mabel,” Dipper said as he walked out of the room.

Bill plopped onto the boy’s bed, happy to see him again as stupid as it is. I mean yeah it’d only been a few days but what can he say, he was a sucker for him.

Once Dipper entered back in with his laptop Bill was practically splayed across the whole bed, “Aww come on Bill, you took all the space.” He whined

“Fine fine, I’ll move. You big baby.” He grumbled as he moved around some on the bed.

Dipper gave a smug smile as he situated himself on the bed with Bill, the both of them opting to just lean against the wall with the laptop on Dipper’s lap.

They were about halfway through the show when it happened, they were both laughing at some scene that had just happened when Dipper fucking sneezed. Yeah, maybe it shouldn’t have been much but Dipper just has this cute lil kitten sneeze that Bill just can’t resist it was so cute and funny.

“Hahaha, oh my god Dipper this is why I love you!” he said through his laughs.

“Wait what.” Dipper said, turning over to Bill, his face crimson red.

Bill stopped laughing as it dawned on him what he said. Out loud.

Dipper could only watch as Bill just screamed as he crawled out the window and ran into the woods. Still screaming all the way.

After a few moments Dipper finally got up from his bed, silently making his way to Mabel’s room, his movements stiff as he opened her door.

Once he was in her room he could only stand there for a bit just staring at Will and Mabel, his face still bright red.

“Umm, bro bro are you okay?” Mabel asked, “Where’s Bill?”

“He jumped out of my window and ran into the woods screaming.” He answered

“Why?” Will questioned

“He uh, he kinda told me he loved me? Like accidentally?” he said shrugging his shoulders, still not sure of what happened himself.

Mabel was the first react, “Oh my gosh it’s about time!” She shouted practically squealing, clapping her hands together.

Will could only look at her for a couple seconds before turning back to Dipper, “He’ll probably be back in a few hours so it’s best you get your thoughts together right now while you can.”

Dipper just nodded numbly, deciding that that was probably for the best.

He quietly walked back to his room, sitting down on the bed. He had a lot to think about.

———————————————-

It was around eight when Bill finally came back, the stars were already high in the sky, Dipper had even set out a pallet for them to lay on. Right now though he was currently on his bed leaning against the wall. Slowly drifting off until he heard the gently creek of his door open.

He was soon met with the sight of Bill, slightly disheveled and very nervous, “Hey,” Bill said, his voice slightly raspy.

Dipper simply pointed towards a pile of clothes on his dresser, “You should probably take a shower, then we’ll talk.”

Bill gave him a shy smile before grabbing the clothes and heading towards the bathroom. He let his shoulders relax as he was finally out of earshot from Dipper, he’d spent most of the day in the woods screaming and ranting about how the fuck he let that slip. He will honestly never know.

He sighed as he felt the warm water wash over him, it felt nice for now, but he couldn’t help but dread what was to come when he got out of the shower. He kinda wished he could stay there forever, but he knew he had to face Dipper, he couldn’t hide from his feelings.

Once he was out of the shower he quickly dried off and got dressed, his anxiety increasing tenfold when he made his way to Dipper’s room. His anxiety finally came to a screeching halt when he walked in, only to be met with a note on Dipper’s bed telling him to go out to the roof.

Bill let out a shaky breath as he crawled across Dipper’s bed to the window, climbing out of the window so he could make his way over to the actually rather dangers makeshift balcony they had built. He was surprised to see a small pallet set out with a laptop and even some snacks.

When he looked over to Dipper he couldn’t help but notice the blush that dusted the boy’s soft features in the glow of the moonlight. He was taken aback a bit, not expecting the other boy to have such an expression on his face.

“Come sit, we kinda have a bit to talk about,” Dipper said, a shy smile gracing his features.

Bill nervously sat down next to Dipper on the pallet, let out a loud sigh. “So, what do you wanna talk about?” he asks, butterflies going crazy in his stomach.

“Well,” Dipper drew out leaning over towards Bill. “For starters, I like you too Bill, a lot. Sorry I didn’t say it right away earlier, I was just a bit shocked I guess?” he said.

Bill couldn’t help the grin, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. “Aww Pinetree, I knew you loved me!” He said as he enveloped him into a hug, his voice cracking a bit, not quite believing his own words.

Dipper rolled his eyes, “Yup, that’s definitely why you ran screaming into the woods.” He wrapped his arms around Bill, happy to have the boy here with him.

After a while they soon decided to just lay down on the pallet. Bill flat on his back and Dipper’s head on his stomach, the boy laying between his legs. The laptop was soon forgotten as Bill looked up at the starry night sky, his fingers tangled in Dipper’s hair as the boy in question was caught up in his thoughts.

After a few moments Bill was stirred out of concentration when he felt Dipper remove his hand from his hair, when he looked down towards the boy he was not expecting to see him moving slowly towards him. He then propped himself up on his elbows, tilting his head to the side.

“What are you doing Pinetree?” he asked.

“Nothing, hey can you sit up for me?”

“Umm, sure.” He answered, attempting to lean up more

Dipper then began to scoot forward situating himself in Bills lap, his legs wrapping around the boy’s waist.

A blush quickly came upon both of their features, Bill’s being worse than Dipper’s.

“Hehe, watcha doin there Pinetree?” he asked very nervously, not sure how to react in the situation at hand.

Dipper leaned forward a bit, his had going to caress Bill’s cheek. “Oh you know,” he said, leaning close enough for their breath to mingle.

“Just about to kiss you.” It was the final thing Dipper said before closing the gap between the two. It was awkward at first, a fumble of unsure hands and bumps of noses, showing how inexperienced the two were. It was great all the same, the feel of familiarity in something they’d never done. The soft giggles at the feeling of breath ghosting over the other’s skin. It was amazing.

In that moment Bill realized that yeah, he was glad it had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayye, so you actually read it which makes me super happy. So this is my first time writing for billdip and it'd be great if you guys could tell me if t was like out of character or anything, or just plain comment and tell me that you liked it. Anything is great. Also kudos would be awesome so yeah, it'd be cool to like this as well.


End file.
